Problem Solved
by xxBTGXX
Summary: The distraction was beginning to be too much for her, so it was time to fix it. Just maybe not in the way she'd originally thought.


The doctor blinked twice. And nothing ever surprised her.

"You're asking… to be reassigned?" Cortana played with her fingers behind her back and didn't reply. "What on earth for?"

"I…" Cortana's voice failed, as she knew it was completely impossible and illogical, but she forced the words out. "I believe I may be emotionally compromised, doctor."

Halsey scoffed and drew her attention back to her data pad. Apparently, she thought so too. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm aware that-" Cortana realized how loudly she'd spoken when the doctor's head snapped back to her, eyes surprised. She calmed and tried again, staying firm, "I'm aware that that isn't 'possible' but it's the truth. If you can't accept that answer, to simplify, I am distracted. I've not been able to function at my full capability because unconsciously a part of my storage and active processes are always focused on him." Even as she spoke, part of her was thinking of how he would react to her decision. How she would _want_ him to react. She sighed warily.

"Catherine, please. My answer to your question has changed. I need to no longer be tied to the Master Chief."

Halsey looked long and hard at her AI clone and finally sighed, though Cortana couldn't quite place the tone of it.

"Very well," she said, her voice stoic and calm. "I'll see what can be done."

Cortana nodded. "Thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

How to tell _him_ was a different matter entirely. And not for the reason most would think. She wasn't worried he'd be upset; she was terrified he wouldn't be anything. He would accept her reasons, if not being a little disappointed in her, and would move on to his next mission. No big deal. It made her holographic skin crawl just thinking about it. But, as it would turn out, she'd never get the chance to think about what to say rationally. Within just a few hours she was standing in front of stellar maps, pinpointing different Covenant locations when she felt herself suddenly being snatched from the system. Alarm seized her as she was sucked into her data chip unprepared. Without a word, the Spartan shoved her into his visor and she felt them connect.

"Chief, what-?"

"We need to talk."

"Did you have to yank me?" She whined, recompiling herself. "I wasn't ready and happened to be in the middle of something."

"It can wait."

She huffed, but knew there was no point in arguing. When he finally made it back to his tiny living quarters, he plugged her into the holotank by his bed. She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. He didn't say anything and she coughed. Still nothing.

"Well, this has been a great chat, but I really should get back to-"

"Cortana."

Her mouth shut. He'd never said her name so… tense before, so angry. She watched him clench and unclench his fist then weakly pass his hand in front of him, a confused gesture.

"Reassignment?" She went cold. Damn Halsey, always stepping in unnecessarily. "What's this about, really?"

She placed a hand to her forehead and heaved a weary sigh.

"Chief, can we please discuss this later?"

"No, now spill. What's going on?" Anger spiked through her at his commanding tone.

"Fine," she snapped, her avatar flickering a dark red color. "What's going on? You drive me insane. Keeping you alive and well isn't exactly an easy task and I can't focus on getting anything done because I'm constantly concerned about your safety, well-being and other stupid, unproductive thoughts and- what are you doing?" He fiddled with his COM on his arm while she fumed.

"Doctor? Yes, everything's fine. Cancel that reassignment. Affirmative. Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Cortana gaped at him. He kneeled to be eye-level with her.

"Listen," he said, voice soft and calm. "I'm sorry that I stress you out, but you aren't exactly an easy task either. Which is why we are perfect together."

She was stunned into silence, a rare thing for her, and he offered no explanation at just how that made any sense. But, somehow, it was the only thing that did. She quickly recovered and pursed her lips.

"I suppose you're right."

He reached and, waiting to give her time, pulled her from the system and snapped her back into place in his helmet. Problem solved, just like that. She'd just have to accept that nothing was logical when it came to him.

"Besides," he added quietly. "No one else could put up with you."

She rolled her nonexistent eyes. "Ditto to you, Spartan."


End file.
